Switched at Birth (film)
| runtime = 186 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Switched at Birth is a 1991 American television film directed by Waris Hussein. It is based on the true story of Kimberly Mays and Arlena Twigg, babies switched soon after birth in a Florida hospital in 1978. Plot Within days of Arlena Twigg's birth in Florida in late 1978, she is found to have a chronic illness. Blood tests reveals that she is not the biological daughter of Regina and Ernest Twigg. Arlena is ill throughout her life and dies at the age of nine. Subsequently, her parents search for their biological daughter, who they find is being raised as Kimberly Mays by a man who believes that he is her father. Cast * Bonnie Bedelia as Regina Twigg * Brian Kerwin as Robert "Bob" Mays * John M. Jackson as Ernest Twigg * Eve Gordon as Darlena * Jacqueline Scott as Ruth Mays * Judith Hoag as Barbara Mays * Caroline McWilliams as Lois Morehead * Lois Smith as Margaret Hill * Kelli Williams as Irisa * Ariana Richards as Kimberly Mays, Age 9-11 * Erika Flores as Arlena Twigg, Age 9 * Ed Asner as Ted Marx * Beth Grant as Sophie * Rance Howard as Frank Hill * Vivian Bonnell as Nurse Ford * Allison Mack as Normia Twigg Factual basis Kimberly Mays and Arlena Twigg were born within a few days of each other in a Wauchula, Florida, hospital in November 1978. Kimberly went home with Bob Mays and his wife, Barbara, who died of ovarian cancer when Kimberly was three. Ernest and Regina Twigg of Sebring, Florida, took home the Mays' biological daughter, whom they named Arlena. The Twiggs learned that Arlena had the wrong blood type to be their biological daughter when she was nine years old. Following Arlena's death from a heart condition, the Twiggs sought information about their biological daughter and located Kimberly Mays, who was later the subject of a custody battle between her biological parents and Bob Mays, the man who raised her after she was switched at birth. Bob Mays had agreed in 1989 to grant the Twiggs visitation rights to Kimberly, but he later cut off the visits. The Twiggs then sued for increased visitation or custody of Kimberly. A Wauchula circuit court ruled in 1993 that Kimberly would be allowed to cut off all contacts with her biological family and that Bob Mays was her psychological father. Though Kimberly won the right to stay with Bob Mays, she later ran away and moved in with the Twiggs. In a 2015 interview with Barbara Walters for the documentary series American Scandals on Investigation Discovery, Kimberly discussed her troubled early adulthood, two divorces, six children, losing custody of her first born to her first husband, living in her car with one child, and working as a stripper to buy food for her children. The court battle was also the subject of a book entitled The Baby Swap Conspiracy by Loretta Schwarz-Nobel. See also *Switched at Birth (1999 film) *Switched at Birth (TV series) References External links * * Switched at birth, movie trailer Category:1991 television films Category:American drama films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films directed by Waris Hussein Category:Films set in Florida Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in the 1980s